


lance shouldn't drink tequila- ever.

by nexusaurorae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, Damn, Funny, I love them so much, I'm getting sidetracked, M/M, Modern AU, Non-Consensual Kissing, Sorry for the typos, Unbeta'd, alrighty, and emo, because I love you, because it's a 3 am project, but it'll trigger you be wary, but like it's not very traumatising, coran is mentioned like once, i think my writing is pretty, is definitely not slowburn, just read it, keith is gay, klance, lance is a lightweight, lowkey, my grammar is shit and the beginning sucks, not edited, pidge is in a highkey relationship with space, pidge is they/them fight me, please leave feedback i fucking love feedback, shallat, shallat is fucking canon fight me, teeny bit smutty but, this is not porn, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nexusaurorae/pseuds/nexusaurorae
Summary: keith struggles with expanding his social circle- however when he fucks up and gets the chance to be with the guy he's been staring at in his lectures for months, he might just take a chance(god that was the cheesiest piece of shit i've ever written)





	1. keith pines after a sparkly bisexual

Keith could have easily dozed off, admiring the back of the tanned boy's head, the droning of his professor in the distance; but this semester was incredibly important, and he was trying, somewhat in vain, to raise his GPA. It only took a little more studying, and a little more effort into his essays and various papers.   
But he got distracted looking at the tanned boy whose name was still unclear. But a gentle crush on the boy was only hurting Keith's grades, so anything he felt could be supressed. Except for today, apparently.   
The brown haired distraction was writing notes casually, but some bits weren't in English; a lot of it was in Spanish. Keith had heard the guy speak; he didn't really have an accent, though his 'r's' were soft and sometimes rolled, unlike Allura's French accent, in which her 'r's' were hitched slightly.   
Keith's group of friends was a very diverse cast; there was Keith, who was biracial of Ukrainian and Korean, leaving him with Russian, Ukrainian, English and Korean under his belt. Then there was Allura, beautiful and Senegalese, native Senegalese-French speaker. Hunk was from a mix of places, but his dark skin came mostly from South America, where he grew up in Northern Chile. Pidge was your standard Caucasian, fair skin and mousey brown hair. They had lived in New York all their life, leaving them with a funny accent that they were teased mercilessly about. Shiro was Japanese; and fluent in the language, but had the thickest Australian accent, having grown up living between the two countries. He had an Asian complexion that could mislead anyone into thinking he didn't breathe a word of English, but all it took was a "'Skarnaaan, love?" ((translation for non-australians- 'skarnan' is a bastardisation of 's goin on' which is a bastardisation of 'what's going on')) and it threw everyone off. They were all close, having been in the same education systems since junior year, when all of them except Pidge had transferred from overseas. A god-sent miracle, really, that Pidge had been assigned chaperone for them that day.   
"And that sums up chapter review nine, if you have any questions, do ask, as your midterms are fast approaching. For homework, I want a ten page essay on the human sciences behind stress eating; or anything really, but I want at least one on stress eating because that shit is cool to read about. Dismissed,"   
Keith sighed, collecting his notes and sliding them into his satchel before leaving the lecture theatre and the tanned boy for another day.   
He walked back to his dorm, thinking of perhaps going for a run to tire himself out before heading off to a dorm party and getting wasted.   
Dumping his stuff and his motivation, he fell asleep on the couch, knowing that Shiro would not be pleased with him.   
They had been roommates for a while, constantly requesting each other. The same way Pidge and Allura did. Hunk, however, liked meeting and rooming with new people. So every year he had a new roomie, and it was interesting to watch.   
When Keith woke, he felt surprisingly refreshed, and changed into some black skinny jeans and a white tee shirt, phone in pocket and a pack of beers in hand and he headed off, Shiro silently following him, to the dorm party at Hunk's. 

~

The room itself was packed, full of drunk twenty-somethings. Keith himself wasn't drunk, but he wasn't entirely sober either. Pidge and Allura were having a stay-in night, and had ditched the boys so Hunk, Shiro and Keith all enjoyed a night to themselves, moshing around and having insightful conversations with other drunk people. Keith had briefly stepped outside the dorm, the hallway spinning a little.   
He was just minding his own business until a sluggish mess walked around the bend.   
"Man, *hic* I drank *hic* way too much," giggled a voice, Spanish accent thick in its drunken state. Keith turned to put a face to the voice, only to see the tanned boy from his human sciences class. Who was obviously a complete lightweight; it wasn't even midnight yet and he was beyond wasted.   
"Dude, do you need a hand?" Keith said, putting an arm underneath the guy's shoulders, supporting him.   
"I'm okay *hic* I just… Hey, you're pretty cute, what's your name? The name's Lance," he said, his words slurring and coming out more Spanish like by the second.   
Keith was blushing furiously. "I'm Keith, but I'll doubt you'll remember that in the morning," he mumbled.   
Keith, not knowing where Lance dormed and Lance not being particularly helpful in directing him, he settled for just bringing him back into Keith's own dorm, cleaning up his room as the now passed out Lance took residence in his bed. Keith just left him there, making sure there was a bucket handy and a glass of icy water should Lance need it. Keith sent a quick text explaining he'd be in the dorm, and Shiro said he'd probably not be back until morning; subtext implying he was spending the night at Allura's. Keith felt a stab of sympathy for Pidge.   
It wasn't long after Keith had settled into the couch that sleep greeted him- he was tired and a little tipsy. He was going to have a killer headache in the morning.


	2. keith expands his social circle and everyone is shocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith gets to know some people. it's lit.

Keith woke up with a bitch of a headache, and groggily got up for some water. Shiro had come back mercifully, so he could kick Lance out quickly and then go for a run- he needed it at this point.  
He heard footsteps shortly after he had gotten changed. Lance gently padded into the kitchen, eyes squinting like the light was hurting his eyes.  
"I'm so sorry, but I'm extremely confused as to who you are or why I'm in what I assume is your dorm," he said calmly, rubbing his eyes. "and also why you gave up your bed,"  
Keith was blushing; Lance was very cute but also unbearably hot in the morning apparently. "U-uh," he stuttered. "I'm Keith, Keith Kogane. You're in my dorm because after Hunk's party you were knock out drunk and um, wouldn't let go of me and I didn't where your dorm was so I brought you back here. And I gave up my bed because it was the polite thing to do," he said it like it was obvious. "I also think we're both terribly hungover, so you're welcome to stay and sleep or go and do whatever, I don't care, but I'm going running. Help yourself to anything in the fridge, if Shiro comes back introduce yourself and tell him I'll explain later. I'll see you," he rambled, and then rushed out of his own dorm. He jogged out of the building and then out of the college, running into the cold air, running fast, high on adrenaline. Goddamn, the guy was even hotter up close; and now he was hungover is Keith's dorm. Shiro knew- knew that Keith was gay. And was going to make some sort of assumption.  
Keith ran and ran, finding himself at the grave so familiar, the gravestones of his biological parents. Panting, he held his knees, and paid his respects. He took the dead flowers and made a mental note to return with nicer ones tomorrow.  
He began to jog back, sweat making his shirt uncomfortable. He walked back into his apartment, finding Lance sitting on the couch, a glass of water in hand and a half-lidded gaze onto the small television.  
"Hi, sorry, I can go now, I just wanted to say thanks, and if I said anything to you yesterday when I was drunk, it probably wasn't true. Except for you being cute," he said, winking. "Thanks again," and with that, he was gone.  
Picking up the glass, he tipped the remaining water into the sink. 

"BOI," yelled Shiro. "Look, I didn't want to say anything, but I think it's time we discussed how boy and boys get it on, depending on what you know and how badly you fucked up last-,"  
Keith looked horrified. "We didn't have sex!" he yelled, feeling the blush creep across his shoulders and cheeks. "I-I just brought him back here, I found him just before he passed out. He slept in my bed, sure, but I slept on the couch. Far, far away. What the hell, man? How do you even know-,"  
"Just because me and Allura are a thing, doesn't mean I haven't- wait I don't to explain myself to you!"  
"Shit, man! Was it Matt?" Keith suggested, knowing Shiro's former friend and companion in college. Matt was Shiro's roommate before he moved to an Ivy League school. Everyone knew Matt liked Shiro and Shiro liked Matt- but nobody knew it was official.  
"Y-yeah," he said sheepishly. "But that doesn't matter!"  
Keith smirked. "Gaaaaayyyyyyy," he said quietly, walking off.  
"No!" Shiro said weakly. "I'm not," he sounded like he was convincing himself. "I'm very happy with Allura, and she is very attractive,"  
"Then consider this; bisexuality. But no matter what you say, you are, somewhat, a homosexual,"  
Shiro looked down.  
"You're pinging on my gaydar, fam," Keith yelled from his room, now settling down. 

As Keith tried in vain to study, his mind wouldn't stay on the psychology behind favourite foods, but instead the way Lance held himself, the way he was so nervous but so flirty, the way he was so dorky and loud, outgoing and didn't care about anything, but cared so deeply for everything.  
"Keith!" shrieked Pidge. "Get your ass out here!"  
Sighing, hands in pocket and somewhat distractedly, Keith wandered around to where the shrieking was.  
"Why was Lance, in here, instead of in Hunk's dorm?"  
Keith's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Hunk and Lance are…?"  
"Roommates, obviously! And you and Lance are fucking, obviously!" Keith blushed.  
"N-no, we didn't! I was just helping him out since he got black out drunk, a-and I didn't he and Hunk were roommates, so I just brought him back to my dorm! Jesus, Pidge," he sighed.  
Pidge grabbed his ear. "I'm not mad at that," they whispered. "I want you two to date. You'd be adorable. But fucking tell me first. Understood?" they said sinisterly quietly into his ear.  
"Yes, Pidge," he said in resignation.  
They smiled again, walking off to their lecture.  
Keith walked over to Hunk's dorm; wanting to see if it was true. He knocked twice, hearing the door unlock.  
"Oh, hey," said Lance. Frightened, I didn't know what to say. Instead, I blushed. I blushed hard. "You look like you've just run a marathon, dude. Come in, have some water," he suggested. Too embarrassed to refuse, I mumbled my thanks.  
"So… What made you come back here? Was it my dashing looks? My irresistible charm?" he said, leaning back into his chair with a smirk.  
I sipped from the glass. "N-no, I was passing by and w-wanted to see Hunk, and- why're you staring at me like that?" I glared at him.  
"You're too adorable. So blushy. Blushing is my kink," he said absent mindedly. Now it was his turn to blush. Not a lot. He brushed it off with a lazy smirk, as if he was totally cool with me knowing that.  
And if it wasn't for Hunk, who arrived right at that point, we would have been two, blushing and frustrated students, awkwardly drinking water.  
"Keith! What brings you here?" he said happily, dropping down his bags of groceries. �"To see you actually. Cool party, by the way. It was fun,"  
He looked stunned. "Y-you came?" then he smirked devilishly. "Don't tell me Keithy-boy broadened his social horizons!"  
I rolled my eyes. "Thanks," I said casually to Lance, giving a small wave from the belt loop of my jeans. "Bye, Hunk," I raised my voice over his sarcastic ass.  
I pulled out my phone and looked at the group chat. 

science_is_my_sexuality: keith I'm adding other people than hunk hope u don’t mind 

science_is_my_sexuality added smexymanpuns , foodstuffsfam , galacticdad and beautyofthesoul to group chat keith made friends and we're shocked 

lowercaseisanartform: fuck you 

smexymanpuns: sup bitches  
smexymanpuns: it's ya boi lance 

foodstuffsfam: so this is keith, allura, shiro, lance, keith, pidge and me? 

science_is_my_sexuality: indeed, good sir 

beautyofthesoul: why was I included in this 

science_is_my_sexuality: bECAUSE I HAVE NEWS FAM 

smexymanpuns: *dabs* what 

beautyofthesoul: what

galacticdad: what 

lowercaseisanartform: what

foodstuffsfam: what

science_is_my_sexuality: u ready  
science_is_my_sexuality: keith  
science_is_my_sexuality: he made  
science_is_my_sexuality: ready

foodstuffsfam: YES JESUS JUST TELL US 

science_is_my_sexuality: a friend  
science_is_my_sexuality: *world sets on fire* 

lowercaseisanartform left the conversation.


	3. Keith denies the inevitable for the fourth time in a row and nobody is surprised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lowercaseisanartform: seriously   
> lowercaseisanartform: you're in on this too   
> lowercaseisanartform: you're not even actually in this group bro 
> 
> smexymanpuns: *shrieks* I'm offended u lil bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story does get interesting I promise

Keith sighed, dropping down his phone. Some days he'd gladly murder Pidge Gunderson. Apparently, today was one of those days.   
He grabbed his books shuffled lazily to his legal studies class, remembering Lance wasn't in this class. He sketched little drawings of the tanned boy, little figures in his loose and lacking technique art style.   
"Kogane! Tell me, if the socio-economic status of a citizen is so reliant on the government funding how are we supposed to proceed in the subtle caste system of life? You'd know if you weren't drawing. If you're going to draw, pick up art as a subject and drop Legal Studies," the professor said harshly.   
Leaving the classroom, he felt his phone buzzing. 

science_is_my_sexuality added lowercaseisanartform to group chat pls don’t leave keith we love you

lowercaseisanartform: pls refrain from bothering me during class u assholes 

science_is_my_sexuality: ily [unidentified emoji detected] 

lowercaseisanartform: why am I back here fuck off 

foodstuffsfam: bc KEITH WE LOVE YOU AND ARE PROUD OF YOUR CHARACRTER DEVELOPMENT 

lowercaseisanartform: hmph 

smexymanpuns: are you making fun of our friendship? What am I to you? *cries* 

lowercaseisanartform: seriously   
lowercaseisanartform: you're in on this too   
lowercaseisanartform: you're not even actually in this group bro 

smexymanpuns: *shrieks* I'm offended u lil bitch 

lowercaseisanartform: good 4 u 

beautyofthesoul: all of you shut up   
beautyofthesoul: lance and keith should just screw and get it over with 

galacticdad: *gasps* allURA 

beautyofthesoul: sorry daddy   
beautyofthesoul: auto correct is a bitch

smexymanpuns: ewwwwww 

lowercaseisanartform: get a fucking room 

Keith shut off his phone, looking up just in time to meet eyes with someone before crashing right into a pole. Stumbling away, the guy laughing was laughing so hard so walked straight into the same pole.   
Blood running down Keith's face, tears streaming from laughter and pain, he looked at the guy.   
Fucking Lance.   
Still laughing, he chortled out his concerns. "Are y-you okay?" he said, wheezing.   
Lance was in tears as well. "Oh, shit you're bleeding!" he said, still laughing.   
"You were distracted by the group chat?" Laughed Keith, clutching his stomach.   
"Yeah-,"   
"Yeah me too!"   
The continued to laugh, until Keith realise he was actually bleeding really badly.   
"I gotta clean myself up, I-,"   
"Let me help you," said Lance gently.   
"Oh, thanks," he started walking back to his dorm. "Just here," he said, pointing at the door.   
"I know, I've been here before,"   
He blushed and cursed under his breath. "Of course,"   
Still laughing a bit, Lance looked over at him. He slowly took off his blood soaked shirt, and went to get a shirt.   
"Clean yourself up, dude. Or let me. Where do you keeps your towels?" Lance asked. Keith blushed.   
"Just over there," Keith smiled. He didn't have to pretend to be around him. Lance got some warm water and began mopping up the blood spilling down Keith's chest and neck.   
"Has the bleeding stopped?" asked Lance. Keith observed the tissues he kept having to replace.   
"Not yet but it's on its way. Thanks, by the way. I really appreciate your help,"   
"Anytime, gorgeous," Lance winked. But Keith wasn't looking at the small, smudged line of black on the lids of his eyes of even the faded scar on his forehead but instead Lance's lips; how soft they looked. Soon they were less than inches apart.   
"I'm back!" Shiro announced, busting through the door. He cocked an eyebrow at Lance and Keith's perculiar position.   
Keith jumped back, as did Lance. "This isn't what it looks like!" shrieked Keith.   
Shiro smirked and shrugged. "I'll give you guys some space, then," he said cheekily and sauntered off into his room. Both of them blushing furiously, they said a quick goodbye and Keith was alone. He looked at his phone. 

You have new messages! 

foodstuffsfam: keith just walked out of his lecture.   
foodstuffsfam: and straight into a pole.   
foodstuffsfam: lance, who had also just finished a class, was laughing so hard at Keith that he walked into the same pole.   
foodstuffsfam: after wasting a shit ton of time they eventually made their way   
foodstuffsfam: back to keith's dorm   
foodstuffsfam: probably to have sex tbh 

beautyofthesoul: HUNK! 

foodstuffsfam: it's true doe 

galacticdad: we must protect keith!   
galacticdad: I busted them. I have activated my dad mode. 

smexymanpuns: [insert emoji here] fuck you he had a bloody nose dude I was just helping him out 

galacticdad: keith was SHIRTLESS 

science_is_my_sexuality: *gasp* EXPOSED 

smexymanpuns: his shirt was covered in BLOOD 

beautyofthesoul: if you're going to date keith you have to get the approval of his parents. 

smexymanpuns: where do they live? Address pls 

beautyofthesoul: LANCE I MEANT ME AND SHIRO AND PIDGE AND HUNK 

galacticdad: but wait  
galacticdad: you want to date keith? 

smexymanpuns has left the group. 

lowercaseisanartform: ur all so embarrassing   
lowercaseisanartform: lance and I are just friends yo 

science_is_my_sexuality: you both like each other and you're going to end up dating and married with two kids and a picket fence. 

galacticdad: so true tho

beautyofthesoul: keith literally every time you've dated someone before you work up the courage to tell them you like them you literally deny that you like them   
beautyofthesoul: this is literally the fourth time jesus 

foodstuffsfam: keith you gotta go get your man

Keith dropped his phone back onto his bed. Allura was right. He did the same thing every time he was interested in someone. It wouldn't have been the first time, either. The last time he dated someone, he spent two years pining after him, then the week before they moved to different colleges, decided to date. Make up for lost time.   
He sighed. But it wouldn't work between him and Lance. It just wouldn't.


	4. Keith goes to another of Hunk's parties and the tables turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> foodstuffsfam: KEITHY BOY HAS THE CRUSHIES

Keith rolled his eyes at his friends. Honestly, they needed to discuss this in person. But he couldn't help but notice that Lance had avoided the question of wanting to date Keith. 

Keith was just studying in his dorm, ignoring Shiro's annoying Yeezus trash and tuning out to his Bring Me the Horizon. He had just finished his essay for Legal Studies when he got a facebook notification. 

Hunk (pseud: foodstuffsfam) has invited you to College Party @ my dorm 9pm bring drinks 

He styped a quick DM to Hunk. 

lowercaseisanartform: is lance gon b there?

foodstuffsfam: yes 

lowercaseisanartform accepted invite to College Party @ my dorm 9pm bring drinks 

foodstuffsfam: KEITHY BOY HAS THE CRUSHIES 

lowercaseisanartform: screw you 

He quickly had a lukewarm shower and washed his hair, bringing out his natural curls. His Ukrainian heritage tying in with it some epic curls. He spent the next half hour eradicating them from his head with a straightener. If only there were straighteners for sexualities, he wondered. He slipped on some black skinny jeans and a grey v-neck tee shirt, exposing the corners of his prominent collarbones. He could thank his Korean mother for that.   
Going to the fridge, he pulled out a twelve pack of vodka spiked Capri Suns. 

He walked Hunk's apartment, hearing the thumping music from far away. Shiro decided not to accompany him tonight; him and Allura were 'hanging out' which insinuated 'don't come back unless you want to be exposed to things you don't want to hear/see'. He had asked Hunk if he could room with him tonight; something they technically weren't allowed to do on campus, but they all roomed in the left wing of the boys dorms, a place only the cleaners and students really went. As long as they didn't cause too much trouble and flew under the radar, they were fine. 

Knocking, he could smell the stench of beer and even smoke from the balcony. Hunk opened the door.   
"Keith! Mission: get you and Lance together!" he said, his words slurring.   
"Hunk, please-," Keith began, but the food tech major had already run off, Keith's drinks in hand. Keith made his way through the gyrating bodies and stood next to a table stuffed with homemade food that Hunk had obvious made, with feedback cards. So obviously he was doing this as an "assignment".   
Keith didn't find many people came up to him; maybe it was his severe case of Resting Bitch Face or his angsty demeanour, or a mix of both.   
But not Lance. �Oh boy.   
Lance, in his tipsy but not quite drunk state, approached Keith, lazily dropping his gangly arm around Keith's thin shoulders.   
"Hey, gorgeous," he said smoothly.   
"Oh, p-please," stammered Keith, feeling the blush creep back into his cheeks.   
"Have a drink, Keith. Honestly, I've never seen you drunk, but I'll guarantee you that it's more fun than your sober ass. Just one," Lance purred. He was very persuasive. Keith took a small glass filled with probably a sick concoction of vodka and tequila with some sort of flavouring. It tasted ghastly, but Keith downed it because what is weakness.   
Lance stood before him, his mouth agape.   
"Shit, man," Lance said quietly. Keith felt his head spin. Enjoying the feeling of being numb, he took another of the disgusting mixtures, never breaking eye contact with Lance.   
After four, Keith was drunk; and so was Lance.   
Lance had been right about Keith.   
When Keith got drunk, he could be very fun. But also, incredibly forward and flirty.   
"Hey, Lance," he said smoothly. "You're kind of like my pinky toe, when I think about it,"  
Lance looked confused. They were on the edge of the mob of dancers, almost against a wall.   
"What the fuck? Why?" Lance asked. Keith smirked and pulled the taller boy down so he could whisper into his ear.   
"Because I'm going to bang you on every piece of furniture in here,"  
Even Lance blushed furiously. Pidge, who was the resident alcoholic of the group, wasn't even drunk, and observed the two.   
"Were you not aware Keith goes sexy drunk, Lance?" Pidge said, bored.   
Lance shook his head, looking at Pidge but feeling the close presence of Keith's mouth near his neck.   
"Y'all are gonna end up fucking, mark my words-," they said, before they were pulled away by someone.   
Keith just giggled into Lance's shoulder. Lance blushed. Even in his drunk state, and even when the world was hazy and his head fogged up with alcohol, he was truly in love with Keith.   
And he had just giggled. Lance wasn't going to accept defeat just yet. He could out flirt drunk Keith.   
He took a physical approach and bent down, holding Keith's chin. The boy's expression formed what could only be described as 'oh shit' as Lance leaned down, smirking.   
Lance's lips were a fraction of an inch away from Keith, but he pulled away at the last minute. Keith was blushing furiously but wouldn't give in. He reached a hand under Lance's shirt and ran a cold hand down the cracks in between the tanned boy's abs, smirking. Lance had thrown his head back at the movement, obviously sensitive there. Keith liked knowing this new information.   
Keith let his lips whisper against Lance's neck.   
They continued to be generally annoying until Lance, in frustration, gave in.   
He pinned Keith to the wall, taking his lips in his own, somewhat angrily.   
Keith smirked at his victory, holding Lance's neck. He wrapped his legs around the Spanish boy's sexy hips and they moved into Lance's bedroom.   
They continued their make out session until their heavy drinking caught up to them, making them both fall asleep.   
Hunk, who was still awake and cleaning up at around 3am saw that they were wrapped up in each other as they slept and gave a little smile. Pidge walked behind him, bottle of vodka in hand. They took a swig.   
"I can't wait until they wake up,"

-

Keith felt arms around him, and jolted awake. His head hurt like hell, and he should go running, but he looked at his captor.   
Fucking Lance.   
He gave a small yelp, waking up the other boy.   
"Did we?!" Keith shrieked.   
"I can't remember!" Lance yelled.   
Pidge, who had slept over, muttered to Hunk in the kitchen.   
"How long do you reckon it'll take for them to realise they didn't?"   
Hunk laughed. "I don't think they will," 

-

As midterms approached, the parties halted and Keith didn't talk to Lance very often. But that didn't stop him from staring. He focused primarily on studying, and until he reached his last exam, he thought less and less of Lance.   
Until he walked out of his Legal Studies exam, and walked right into a pole. He heard a wheeze and a cry of laughter. That obnoxious laugh could only be Lance.   
"Shut the hell up, Sanchez!" Keith yelled playfully.   
By this stage, Keith had assumed that they had only made out that night a few weeks ago, but there was a small amount of doubt and a sprinkle of hope.   
Lance couldn't stop his laughter as blood ran down Keith's face.   
"Again? Does your nose bleed this easily every day?" Lance laughed as they made their way back to Keith's dorm, as if by routine.   
"It's a Korean thing I guess. I have a sensitive nose," Keith laughed, trying to stop the blood.   
"You don't sound Korean, but you look Korean. Explain?"   
"I'm bi," he said casually. Lance raised his eyebrows. "N-no! I mean biracial! I'm gay actually,"   
Lance blushed. "What two?" he asked, ignoring the latter statement.   
"Ukrainian and Korean, weirdly enough," he had to strip his shirt again, it covered in blood.   
"What about you, Sanchez? Them hips definitely ain't white boy hips," he said.   
"I'm Spanish, dude, how did you not pick up on that from my accent?"   
Keith, who was apparently very unobservant, had not come to notice the way he rolled his r's or the way his j's were a little soft.   
He blushed, looking away, until he left lips on his cheek. He blushed a little harder, but leant into the gesture.   
"You're very cute, I hope you know that," Lance said softly.   
They weren't even drunk this time.   
Quietly, Lance began to kiss gently and softly Keith neck, and Keith melted under his touch. Keith ran his hands down Lance's chest and the up to his neck, guiding him back to his lips.   
Gently, almost hesitantly, their lips met and it stayed very gentle, until Lance bit Keith's lip; just a tiny bit, but enough. Keith gave a tiny gasp, and tugged slightly at the hair his hands were caught up in.   
Slowly, Lance became more forward, passion dripping off his touches. As if he'd done this a million times in his head, like he'd just realised the opportunity.   
Lance pushed the black haired boy onto the wall at some point during their rendezvous but now Keith's back was flat against it, his hands held above his head as their tongues met.   
Keith gave a tiny, and almost inaudible moan. Lance chuckled.   
"So quick to melt," he cooed.   
Keith opened his eyes, almost angrily. He growled.   
Keith took Lance by the shoulders, pushing him against the wall, having no mercy.   
Lance was surprised, to say the least.   
Keith went straight the neck, biting hard, then soothing the flesh with his lips. Lance moaned loudly, knowing there would be marks for days left on his neck.   
Keith wasn't gentle in the slightest, licking Lance's collarbones and stripping the other boy of his shirt.   
Lance wasn't complaining, more unfamiliar with being the submissive one. He was usually very dominant. But not very Keith.   
Shuffling to his bedroom, Keith left the light on.   
"Aren't you going to turn off the light?" Lance asked softly.   
"No. I want to see you. I like looking at you," Keith said, shoving the taller boy onto his bed. Climbing on top of him, straddling his lap, he wasn't going anywhere for quite some time.


	5. Keith survives a week without Lance by burying his sorrows in memes (and pissing off his friends in the process)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We get to ask you one question, and you must answer honestly. This is a safe place, it will not be repeated. It stays between us and us only. If it makes you feel better, we'll tell you what had said our initiations too. But your question, as we have decided is…"   
> Keith looked up, eyes wide. He had not been involved in the choosing of the question. Shit.

"I swear to fuck Keith, if you and Pidge send one more fucking meme to the fucking group chat I'll-,"   
Allura's phone pinged, interrupting her rant. She almost blew her top.  
Shiro stifled his laughter as Keith smirked at the furious woman. Pidge held no regrets in their facial expression.   
They were all eating pizza and terribly drunk in Hunk's dorm; the whole squad.   
"Anyways," said Shiro, pouring the vodka and coke into a plastic cup. "We're here today, in the gloriousness of Hunk's dorm to farewell Lance, our good friend of this semester, but to fully initiate into our tight-knit group of friends. So, as tradition goes, we have to ask you one question…"  
Keith cringed. He was terrified of what was to come. He and Lance had thought their last… encounter would be the last. It wasn't.   
In fact, they had continued their routine of fucking after every Legal Studies class. But didn't talk otherwise unless 100% unavoidable.   
Shiro threw a shot of vodka on Keith's face. "Listen!" Keith murmured an apology.   
"We get to ask you one question, and you must answer honestly. This is a safe place, it will not be repeated. It stays between us and us only. If it makes you feel better, we'll tell you what had said our initiations too. But your question, as we have decided is…"   
Keith looked up, eyes wide. He had not been involved in the choosing of the question. Shit.   
"Have you and Keith done the dirty, and if you have, was it a) good and b) more than once?" he asked.   
Both Lance and Keith blushed profusely. Keith could feel his pale skin go red, and watched Lance's shoulders go pink.   
"I have to answer honestly? Y'all asked for it," Lance smirked, showing no fear. "We did, far more than once, and I'd gladly do it again,that is one sexy piece of ass," he nodded in Keith's general direction.   
Everyone chocked on what they were drinking, and Keith felt the corners of his mouth upturn. He got shocked looks and just shrugged his shoulders.   
"So are you two dating?" Hunk asked, a little pink in the face himself.   
Keith nearly choked on his own spit.   
"Hell no!" they said in unison.   
Pidge was furious, but Allura just snorted.   
"So you're just fuck buddies? No way! Just admit it, you'd so date,"   
Keith just blushed a bit harder and glanced at Lance. They gave a conspiring smirk.   
"Aside from Keith and Lance fucking," Shiro interjected, "we've officially initiated Lance into our group. Welcome, amigo. But now, before you leave, a game of spin the bottle!"   
Allura raised her eyebrows. "You just want to see Keith and Lance make out!" she accused.   
Shiro blushed. "We gotta check if they're legit!"   
Pidge stole the last bottle of vodka and moved away, with no questions asked.   
They never participated, and neither did Hunk, really. He got uncomfortable with this sort of game, usually.   
Allura sighed. "You all are so fucking gay,"   
Keith couldn't object because it was fucking true.   
Shiro muttered something.   
"Shiro, let it go. Even Pidge knows you and Matt fucked, like it's not a secret anymore! Like, literally all four of us are either bisexual or gay, like it's not a big deal. Like, you think I've never been with a girl?" Allura said.   
All three boys eyebrows shot up. "Seriously? Shiro's the first guy I've dated!"   
Keith looked briefly at Lance, who winked at him.   
Shiro, who was obviously incredibly surprised by Allura's lack of boyfriend's, decided to finally start the game.   
"Rules: the bottle lands on you and another person, you make out for ten seconds, or strip and take five shots of tequila,"   
Keith shrugged. "I'm down,"   
"Same," Lance agreed. "I'll go first," he said.   
He spun the bottle and it landed on Allura.   
She shrugged and grabbed the boy by the collar of his jacket, kissing him for the allotted time.   
Both Keith and Shiro looked uncomfortable.   
Allura spun next, and it landed on Keith.   
He pulled of his grey tee and lined up five of the short glasses.   
"Oh, fuck me," he mumbled.   
Lance sighed. "Maybe later,"   
Never breaking eye contact with a sceptical Lance, he downed the five shots easily, feeling the familiar drunk feeling and his flirty side. By the end, Lance looked concerned.   
"You alcoholic,"   
Keith shrugged and spun the bottle, it landing on Shiro.   
Lance expected him to retreated again, but he just smirked at Shiro and Shiro rolled his eyes. Lance's jaw dropped, watching the two move with a well-rehearsed fluidity, the same way long term couples kissed.   
"Did you two date?!" shrieked Lance.   
"Hell no, chill your ass," Keith laughed. "He taught me how to kiss. And how to be gay as shit, apparently,"   
Shiro laughed. "I'd be gay for you," he said, knowing he wouldn't have said that when he was sober.   
Keith just laughed, stealing Shiro's beer and taking a swig.   
Shiro spun the bottle, it landing on Allura and he growled at her 'seductively' Lance smiled and rolled his eyes at the two making out people on the floor. Keith snorted and waited for them to finish. They didn't. Keith had to kick Shiro in the side to get him off her, leaving both obviously a special kind of frustrated.   
Allura spun the bottle, it landing on Lance. He pulled off his shirt and winked at Allura.   
"Sorry, darlin'. Once was fun, twice is a bit TITF," he said.   
"You sound so gay," she said, stealing Shiro's beer.   
"Stop stealing my beer you guys!" he swatted Keith's hand away.   
Lance made it through three of five shots before begging for mercy.   
He spun the bottle, and technically it landed on Shiro, but Shiro gave it a little shove in Keith's direction.   
"Fuck you, man,"   
"You've probably dreamed it," Shiro said quietly.  
"Roasted!" yelled Lance. Keith sent a seductive glare in Lance's direction. Blushing hard, Keith walked on all fours to Lance, pinning his shoulders to the ground. He looked at Lance's lips, then to his eyes, but pushed his chin forcefully to the side, kissing his neck. He felt the tanned boy's legs twitch under him, knowing the spot was sensitive.   
Their mouths found each other eventually, and they used all three minutes of their ten seconds.   
Shiro and Allura were just watching until Keith realised they were the spectacle of the group.   
"Shit," she whispered. "You two make out in a really, ugh, I don't know how to put it… A really beautiful way I guess,"   
Shiro nodded. "It wasn't hot- well, it was but it wasn't just that it was so- rhythmic-,"� "Moving on," Keith said, cutting him off. "Where are you even going?" Keith asked.   
"My sister got engaged and we're throwing her a party, and my mum needs help with setting up and shit," Lance ran a hand through his hair. A light snore from the couch reminded them of just how late it was getting.   
"It's 3am, what time is your flight?" Keith said tiredly.   
"Ten in the morning," Lance rubbed his face. "My mama will know I've been drinking. Mierda," he cursed.   
Keith gave him a sympathetic look.   
Shiro and Allura had left, probably to go… Do Shallura stuff.   
"Do you want to stay overnight?" Lance gestured to his room, just down the hall.   
"Sure," Keith stood up, and Lance extended a hand. Keith pulled the other boy up.   
"What are we, twelve?" Keith laughed at the boy.   
"Oh, hush," Lance said softly.   
"Make me," Keith said.   
"I will. You might moan a little though,"   
Keith went red, giving a tiny gasp. And that's not where the gasping stopped.

Keith fell asleep wrapped up him a warm embrace, and he realised that maybe, just maybe he was falling for Lance. 

-

Keith had woken at around eight to lips on his forehead. "Morning, beautiful,"   
Lance pecked his lips, but Keith protested. "No! Babe, please. I have morning breath!" he giggled.   
Lance looked at him sceptically. "My tongue has literally been in your ass, and vice versa. We've reached that point,"   
Keith blushed and laughed.   
"Don't move just yet, I just wanted to say bye. I'll miss you," Lance said, wrapping his arms around the paler boy  
"And I you," Keith whispered. "Have fun in Arizona,"   
Lance kissed his neck, jaw and up to his mouth once more before kissing him on the mouth. Keith wanted him to stay, wanted to stay like this forever, but they couldn't.   
Lance got up eventually and waved from the doorframe. "Bye,"   
"Bye," Keith said. The pain in the back of his head and his hangover officially setting in, Keith heard the flat door shut.   
He moved out before he had to explain to Pidge and Hunk why he was there; if they hadn't already heard.

Keith wandered back to his actual dorm, mostly to charge his phone. He opened his laptop to find almost five hundred messages missed from the group chat. 

The most recent were discussing things like Chilli Nandos and how spicy food made Hunk gassy. Keith read through the missed messages and smiled. He and Pidge had been piling memes into the group chat. 

He had felt almost empty without the constant fear of running into Lance, and definitely more tense without their encounters every so often. Lance had been gone for nine hours and Keith was already a mess.   
He couldn't focus on his work, he couldn't focus on his art, he even tried playing the piano; but he couldn't do anything. 

So he texted Lance. 

lowercaseisanartform: hey are you home yet

smexymanpuns: ye look at my fam   
smexymanpuns: [] (file too big to download, upgrade your iCloud settings here…) []

lowercaseisanartform: I can't see it but I would assume your family is huge and very close 

smexymanpuns: you'd be so right   
smexymanpuns: you should come visit sometime just bc 

lowercaseisanartform: they would want me there, trust me. 

smexymanpuns: I don't think that's true, love  
smexymanpuns: my family has seen everything; from my older sister being gay af, my sexuality isn't something that will bother them

lowercaseisanartform: lol omg   
lowercaseisanartform: I miss you 

Keith drew in a sharp breath. He hadn't meant to send that last bit. 

smexymanpuns: video chat? 

Smiling, Keith accepted and soon they were connected.   
"Hey," said Lance casually. He wasn't wearing a shirt. He ran a hand through his hair. 

"Fuck you," Keith knew he knew what he was doing. "You can't try to seduce me over the phone, that's not fair!" he giggled. "It's nice to see you again, it feels like it's been years," 

Lance smiled a very wide and genuine smile. "It's been nine hours, Keith," 

Keith shrugged. "Perhaps I've become accustomed to your-,"

"Charm? Instensely good looks? Hilarious sense of humour?" Lance winked, being his usual narcissistic ways. 

"Annoying ever presentness, is what I was going to say, dipshit," Keith said, smiling. 

They continued talking for hours, getting drunk together because that's all they ever seemed to do. They conversed through the phone, steady conversation holding up. 

"Tell me a secret," said Lance. 

"Um, like what?"

"Something you only tell good friends. Or boyfriends,"   
Keith considered what he could say. There was a lot he didn't say, not even to Shiro. 

"Um, I fall in depressive episodes,"   
Lance looked sympathetic through the pixelated image. 

"If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here," 

Keith smiled. It felt good to be supported. 

-

The boy skyped whenever they could and spent majority of their nights discussing the entities of the world, and the days introducing new family members to Keith. The seven days of seperation took their toll on both the boys, but you know what they say;   
absence makes the heart grow fonder :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bitch yOU THOUGHT


	6. Keith celebrates Christmas with the Sanchez family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluuuuuuuuuuffffffffffff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is 2k worth of fluffly filth

Keith walked out of assembly, and he looked at Shiro before running to the taxi bay. Sliding into the cab, he looked in the eyes of the driver.  
"Airport, please," he asked politely.  
"No problem," Keith anxiously dropped into his chair, looking at his phone. 

science_is_my_sexuality: did keith go to the airport 

galacticdad: yep 

beautyofthesoul: y

galacticdad: to pick up lance 

science_is_my_sexuality: are they dating yet  
science_is_my_sexuality: kEITH  
science_is_my_sexuality: PICK UP YOUR DAMN PHONE BITCH 

 

Keith sighed out loud. Reluctantly he typed a message into his phone. 

lowercaseisanartform: the fuck you want 

science_is_my_sexuality: are you and lance dating yet 

smexymanpuns: idk are we 

lowercaseisanartform: let's not discuss this here

Keith, wanting to keep their discussion private, switched to the DM's. Ignoring the angry buzzing of Pidge rebuking him for wanting privacy.

lowercaseisanartform: do you want to 

smexymanpuns: no, I've just been fucking around with you. Also I'm pregnant.  
smexymanpuns: disclaimer: I am not pregnant and that was sarcastic. 

lowercaseisanartform: is this the point at which you're my boyfriend?

Boyfriend. The word seemed foreign in his mouth. But a good sort of foreign, something he could get used to, and fast. 

smexymanpuns: ye  
smexymanpuns: only if u want tho 

lowercaseisanartform: yeah I want to 

smexymanpuns: sounds lit r u on your way 

lowercaseisanartform: yep see you soon 

They switched back to the angry group chat. Even Hunk wanted in on the hot new goss. 

science_is_my_sexuality: KEITH YOU LIL ASIAN BITCH GET BACK HERE AND TELL ME YALL ARE DATING RO SO HELP ME GOD I'LL FUCK YOU UP 

lowercaseisanartform: can u even reach my shoulders 

science_is_my_sexuality: say goodbye to your shins, motherfucker  
science_is_my_sexuality: anyways  
science_is_my_sexuality: is klance cannon 

lowercaseisanartform: yes 

smexymanpuns: we r dating for reals #klance4lyfe 

lowercaseisanartform: i hate you

galacticdad: no you don't 

lowercaseisanartform: I know that's the issue 

foodstuffsfam: do u want me to make the wedding cake 

lowercaseisanartform: bro chill 

foodstuffsfam: keith u realise you're either going to break up with him or marry him one day 

smexymanpuns: @lowercasinanartform wut bruh I'd marry u 

lowercaseisanartform: ew me too I guess  
lowercaseisanartform: u dork 

beautyofthesoul: u guys are super cute 

science_is_my_sexuality: especially when you're fucking 

smexymanpuns and lowercaseisanartform left the conversation. 

"Here's the airport," the driver said.  
He handed over the money and jumped out, running to the domestic terminal. He saw Lance walking out and ran to him. He was cringing, but he needed a hug right now.  
Lance just beamed at him, and hugged him. Keith kissed Lance's neck, gently but fast. 

"I missed you," Keith whispered. 

"Really? Why? You spoke to me every single day?" Lance smirked. "I missed you, too, nerd," 

Keith let go, but kept holding his hand. "Boyfriend," he said, quietly. "You're my boyfriend," 

"Yep, that's me," Lance said, happy but slightly confused. His smile was big but his brows furrowed slightly. 

Keith laughed a little, then Lance laughed. Soon they absolutely lost it, giggling like maniacs. 

The cab driver looked very concerned. "Where you two headed?" he said, smiling. 

-

"Where are you going for Christmas?" Shiro asked the group, who was sitting in an empty science room as Pidge finished their research for an essay, eating ice cream. 

"Probably back to my family," Hunk said absent mindedly. 

"If you guys aren't doing anything you should come celebrate with my family!" Lance said. Keith was sitting between his legs, Lance chin resting on Keith's neck as they shared ice cream. Keith turned his head around, kissing Lance jaw once. Just because he could. It'd been almost two weeks since Lance came home, and Keith still could quite believe they were officially dating. 

"Are you going back to your family?" Lance asked Keith quietly, looking more at his lips than his eyes. 

"My family don't really speak to me, they weren't very supportive of my sexuality," 

Lance frowned, looking at his boyfriend. "I am," 

Keith snorted. "I know that," He laughed, shaking his head a little. 

Lance kissed his forehead, wrapping his arms around Keith a little tighter. Allura was playing with Pidge's hair as they tried to focus on their chemistry work, Hunk was reading and Shiro was frowning at his phone. 

Keith was genuinely happy for the first time in forever. 

"So you're okay with me spending Christmas with your family?" Keith asked quietly. 

"Okay? Keith, you hardly have a choice! I'll drag you there if I have to," he kissed his nose. 

Pidge squealed. "You two are adorable! Fucking go away," they squealed. 

Keith blushed and sank into Lance, whereas Lance just did finger guns and winked at them. 

"Bro-," 

"We've been over this. My tongue, your mouth," Keith said flatly. 

Hunk snorted and Shiro laughed quietly. 

"Fine. Mi cielito, mi sol, mi amor, whatever. Do you want to go with me for Christmas?" 

Keith smiled softly. "Of course I would," 

-

They packed all their stuff and left a few nights later, deciding to road trip early in the morning. It was a nine hour drive from LA to Arizona, so they left at 5am and picked up McDonalds on the way there.  
Keith, who was still waking up at ten am, was wrapped up in a blanket around his head, pulling in under his chin. Lance laughed, sipping his coffee.  
"Oh my God, you're so cute," he whispered.  
Keith just squinted and frowned deeper. "I love you," he said, glaring at Lance, "even though you're a morning person,"  
Lance laughed, turning back to the road.  
They made their way through the towns and provinces. They jammed to Lance's music, which was Mariah Carey and Kanye West, mostly; until Keith couldn't take it anymore and they switched it to some Panic! at the Disco.  
"The fuck is this?" Lance whispered. "This is exactly the sort of music I'm not into," he said flatly.  
Twenty minutes later, he looked Keith dead in the eye. "Shit. I'm into it," It sent the shorter boy into a fit of giggles, which made Lance blush. Keith was wearing his glasses, something he didn't do often. He wore his contacts nearly all day, but couldn't be bothered at five am that morning.  
"You look so gorgeous right now,"  
Keith went red, sinking into his chair.  
"I'd say you do too, but you always look gorgeous; right now isn't an exception, however,"  
"Babe. It’s ten am. You're poetic speaking style is too complicated for my small brain,"  
Keith laughed and held out his hand.  
Getting the message, Lance took it, holding it. 

They kept driving, and Keith began to worry. "What if your family doesn't like me?" 

Lance snorted. "You should go into comedy. My family will love you, and accept you. You'll be one of us within two days, trust me," 

Keith was calmer, but still worried himself half to death. When Lance pulled into his driveway, his face paled a bit. 

That was, until a little kid came to Lance's door and opened it, rushing into her big brother's arms. 

"¡Osito de peluche!" 

"¡Hola! ¿Has sido bueno?" 

"¡Si, hermano!" 

The little girl looked at Keith, eyes wide. 

"Who's that?" she asked in English, recognising that Keith probably didn't speak Spanish, which he didn't. 

"This is my boyfriend, Keith. He's pretty cool," 

Keith laughed. "Hey," he said gently. 

"Hi! Can I braid your hair?" 

"Sure," he said. 

"Jesus, Tils, let him get inside first. You can play with his hair later," Lance said, setting the little girl on the ground. Keith got up out of the car, and retrieved his small suitcase. 

"Hijo!" 

"Mama, speak English I have my boyfriend over!" 

"Yes, yes! You've only mentioned ninety-four times," said a woman with a heavy Spanish accent. 

Lance gave him apologetic smile but Keith just beamed back. 

Keith followed Lance into a house, a decent size for the family of nine. 

Lance showed him to his room, and Keith laughed. 

"The nerd beneath the flirt," He said jokingly, looking at the 'Secret History' and '1984' posters. "You're into sci-fi classics?" 

"Unfortunately, yes. It would be true to say I have a thing for sci-fi classics," Lance said, dropping the bags down and turning to Keith. 

Keith was mesmerised by the posters, and cupping his hands over the glow in the dark stickers. 

"These are glow in the dark!" he said excitedly. Keith leant over to see a different glow-in-the-dark sticker. Lance gently sauntered over to his excited boyfriend. 

"I fucking love these," Keith muttered, looking up at Lance. Keith could see the stars in Lance's eyes. The way they shone, like a fucking anime character. Keith had never seen Lance cry, but he knew it'd be a tragically beautiful thing to see. Those starry eyes dripping tears. 

Laugh just laughed and grabbed him by the waist, pulling Keith closer. Just about ready to kiss him, Keith looked over Lance's shoulder. 

"You read Naruto?! All of it?!" Keith dashed over to the volumes and volumes of manga lined up on his bookshelf. Taking one off the shelf and reading one of the pages. 

Lance smiled but threw his head back in frustration. That boy…  
Lance saw that Keith was wrapped up in the detailed pictures, and came up behind him, pulling his hair to the side and kissing his neck.  
"A-ah," breathed Keith as Lance bit down. Lance's lips travelled down to the top of Keith's back and along his hairline. Lance knew what he was doing. And it was working. Keith carefully, though with shaking hands, put the book back on the shelves, and then turned to kiss Lance on the mouth.  
Lance, who was obviously feeling very forward, pushed Keith up against the wall, consequentially shutting the door. 

"Eh? Lance!" called Lance's mother. "Say hello to siblings, let them meet Keith! They only saw him on Skee-eh-peh,"  
Lance pulled away, sighing. He took Keith's hand, yelling back to his mother. "It's pronounced Skype," 

Keith was led into a room with four couches and one big TV. "This is the living room. That is Emil," he pointed at the second oldest kid, 17 years old, only three years younger than Lance. "That's Celia," he pointed to a pretty, young girl who looked about sixteen, with curvy hips and plump lips and a tiny waist. "She's thirteen,"  
Fucking Latinos.  
"There's also Nico, who is at soccer, currently. Then there's Jace and Telise, who are twins. They don't speak too much English at this point. Then there's Ellia, Nicola and Emilia, who are away for Nicola's engagement. They're older than me. Emilia is gay, Ellia's bi, Nicola's pan but engaged to a cis guy, etc etc. You being here isn't weird or shameful," he added, grabbing Keith's ass.  
"Aye, Hijo!" yelled his mother.  
Lance bashfully hung his head.  
His siblings waved, and Keith waved back.  
"Hey there," said Emil.  
Keith smiled. "Hi,"  
"He's cute. I like him," Emil said. "But if I hear y'all fuckin-," he was interrupted by a rolled up newspaper coming down on his head.  
"No swears!"  
Lance just winked at his little brother. 

Keith sat down at the dining table, watching havoc erupt. He hadn't eaten with a family, especially not a family of nine. Food went everywhere, everyone was talking, it was a mess. And Keith loved it.  
Lance played with Keith's hands under the table, and his finger venturing to his thighs. Ever so lightly, Lance's fingertips brushed across Keith's inner thighs and Keith felt his cheeks darken. 

"Don't think we don't see what you're doing, Hermano," said Jace quietly. 

-

In the days leading up to Christmas, Keith and Lance helped set up the house. On Christmas Eve's eve, Nicola, Ellia and Emilia came back with a tall dark skinned guy. This was Nicola's fiance, who was from Uruguay.  
Keith didn't say much, but instead watched. His family was always quiet; and he never saw his extended family. Both his grandparents had died when he was very young, and his Ukrainian cousins didn't make contact and his mother was an only child. So Christmases were fairly laid back and not really regarded as anything special.  
They were putting up tinsel around the house, and Keith walked into someone.  
"Oh, sorry!" he looked up at Lance. "Oh, it's you. Hi," Keith said happily.  
"Look up, Hermano!" yelled Telise. "Jacey! Keith and Lance are under the mistletoe!"  
Keith looked up and saw the little green sprigs of herb.  
Lance hummed softly, pulling Keith by the waist. He looked at his eyes, and his lips, then back to Keith's eyes, looking possessive.  
Keith blushed, his lips slightly parted and eyes wide, unaware of the American tradition. Lance smirked at his shocked boyfriend and drew him in, catching Keith's lips in his.  
Keith relaxed into Lance, realising what he was doing. He extended his arms onto Lance's shoulders, pulling away only to smile. They had their foreheads together, breathing in sync and smiling.  
"I love you," Lance whispered. Keith's cheeks darkened.  
"I love you, too," Keith said. 

-

Christmas Day arrived, and Keith was not keen. Lance's entire family woke up at five am to open presents, clean the house, prepare the main meals for the day and have great times and great bants in general.  
But Lance dragged him from the warmth of his bed and he saw the havoc. 

Telise and Jace were ripping paper from gifts and Lance turned to Keith. "I have something for you," he said, pulling a little blue box from behind him. Keith gasped as Lance gave him the box.  
"Merry Christmas," Lance said. Keith kissed him, softly and gently.  
"What is it?" he asked, pulling away.  
"Open it!" Lance laughed.  
Keith opened the little box and a jade pendant in the shape of an feather. Engraved into it, was the words "mi amore", meaning, 'my love' in Spanish.  
Keith looked up at Lance with wide eyes.  
"Thank you so much," Keith said. "I feel so shitty, I didn't get you-,"  
Lance laughed. "Babe, don't worry! I'll love you anyway,"  
As the day went on, Keith slowly felt less clung to Lance and by three in the afternoon was having his hair styled by Tels, and his nails painted by Jace and talking to Emil. Lance was out with his sisters.  
"On a scale of one to ten, how much do you like Lance,"  
Keith snorted. "I don't like Lance at all. Like a one. But on a scale of love, probably a fifty,"  
Emil slapped his forehead. "You two will be the death of me, you're so cute and cringey,"  
Tels snapped. "Tio Keith, stop moving!" she berated him. "I'm braiding!"  
Her little hands were clammy in his hair, but he didn't mind. She worked with a certain care that was extremely endearing. His fingernails, though, were now completely black. Jace laughed.  
"Look! So pretty!" he laughed.  
"Yes, it's super cool! I feel ready to be a ninja," Keith said to Jace, gently punching Jace's arm.  
"Aye, aye!" giggled Jace. 

Lance walked into the living room, seeing his brothers and sister giggling with his boyfriend, and swore he'd marry that boy one day. None of his previous girlfriends or boyfriends had ever been able to be so comfortable around his siblings before. The way they were all laughing and being happy, the smiles on their faces; it warmed Lance in the heart. Keith smiled up at him, and he smiled back. He'd never known a love like this before.


	7. keith goes back to college for new years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuck this i'm in pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brace yo selves 
> 
> *triggering chapter ahead skip if needed, though there's like,,,, a lot of important things for CD in here,,,, *sweats* but don't read if you dont wanna ily*
> 
> Now that everything's good and happy   
> Time for my sadistic traits to SHINE   
> Also:  
> Formal apologies to the tragedy that is my writing because in the first like three chapters there are SO MANY TYPOS and there was some confusion over names and stuff.   
> Forgive me, this was honestly a 3am project that I only started to take seriously at like chapter four but hopefully there are less typos as the story and plot gets on   
> But please pull me up on my shitty writing because a) I really fucking love con crit my dudes and b) I really fucking hate that y'all are getting confuzzled with the shit grammar   
> The struggle is that I think faster than I type so my typing is shitttyyyyyyyyy  
> And this is actually the first fic I've ever published online also I'm like 14 and severely ADHD and I get super distracted and the story in parts gets really rushed   
> Hopefully though it you can read through my typos 
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: this is the smuttiest I think I'll get in this fic considering I'm writing from my school laptop   
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Keith had really enjoyed being with Lance's family, but they had decided to go back to school for New Year's, mostly because they wanted to get drunk. It was a terribly great motive, but it was underlying subtext in Lance's comment to him, "My family doesn't celebrate New Year's the way I do,"   
Telise and Keith had become incredibly close, even with BFF's bracelets that she had weaved herself. Keith's was a nifty red colour. He didn't take it off; and didn’t plan to.   
Lance's family had become his own family, and accepting in a way Keith's biological parents never were. He had hugged the tiny girl for a long time, signing out with their secret handshake.   
He ruffled Jace's hair and hugged Emil and Celia, then waved to Nico and the older three sisters. Honestly, Keith was exhausted. He had never thought being loved so much could be tiring, but he was sorely mistaken.   
Keith had driven back to campus, and he got the joy of looking at Lance sleeping. He smiled softly in his sleep, obviously dreaming something very lovely. Keith wondered if he was dreaming about him.   
Keith had stopped briefly whilst Lance was sleeping for both coffee and food, and already knew what Lance would want.   
He returned to the car to an awake Lance.   
Keith sat in his chair sideways, facing Lance, who did the same. "I bought food,"   
"I love you," Lance said, looking directly into Keith's eyes, as if searching for the answers to the world in his boyfriend's eyes. "I want you, your mistakes and your forever,"   
Keith couldn't talk, and felt bad later.   
Lance took Keith's hands, looking for a response from the flustered boy.   
Keith just took Lance by the neck, pulling them closer and together and intimate and so in love; and they're messy kisses and breathy moans and the cries of pleasure reminded Lance of something his mama had told him-   
"Hermano, never forget- sharing your body with someone is the biggest act of intimacy and trust. In the moment you love the other very much, and they love you very much, and they no longer care about your mistakes or your appearance but your sound and your feel; so please, treat your body with respect and only ever entrust it once you can give yourself entirely to another person forever,"   
And whilst Lance had given his body over time and time again, those words; he understood them now. He wished he'd saved himself for Keith, only for Keith, always for Keith.   
And as Keith felt Lance's lips and teeth travel along his neck he was consumed by the tanned boy's presence; the pleasure, the simplest and the deep complexity of how he felt; when he told the tanned boy what he felt for him was beyond words, this is what he meant.   
The windows of the small car got foggy and they were soon clad in sweat, but slowly kissing and to later fall asleep together comfortably in the other's arms.   
They arrived back on campus slightly later then they had planned; much to the suspicion of Pidge. Of course, the other blamed traffic, or just leaving later, but Pidge saw straight through them.   
"You kids and your steamy automobilic love affairs," they sighed, squinting at the pair.   
Keith rolled his eyes, but his cheeks were pink. "Are you kidding? You really think we would be that irresponsible?"   
Keith, apparently, was an excellent liar.   
Pidge squinted further. "Yes. Your hair is a mess, you both are red in the face and Lance has bruises on his neck that have to be from at least under two hours ago, considering how red it is still-,"   
Pidge could have gone on for hours, but Keith and Lance had both got the hell out of there.   
They had ascended to their own dorms, but agreeing to meet again for a low key date. Keith unpacked his stuff, but saw something in his backpack. Picking it up carefully, he gave a soft smile.   
A glowing star. 

-

It was the day before New Year's Eve and everyone was either sleeping or hanging around; even Pidge had taken a day off for rest. Lance was leaning against his bedhead, Keith situated between his legs, leaning against his chest, playing a video game.   
"Boo, you whore!" gasped Keith, who was losing dramatically.   
"I can't help you suck," Lance laughed.   
Keith turned his neck to Lance so that his nose was bumping the taller boy's jaw. "I do. Willingly," he said suggestively, earning a blush from Lance, who tried very hard to focus on the game. Keith had given up and proceeded to kiss down his boyfriend's neck. Lance wouldn't relent and just accept the gesture. He instead tried in vain to finish whatever course he was up to. Keith didn't want anything particularly significant out of his little kisses, but found it hilarious that Lance was refusing to give in.   
"Pay attention to me," Keith whined. Lance just ignored him.   
Keith began biting at the other boy's neck, roughly and without mercy. Keith brought his knee up to Lance's crotch, and he felt the boy give a small squirm of shit-that-feels-nice-must-not-give-in.   
Keith was frustrated.   
He wasn't appreciating his boyfriend's selective ignorance.   
Keith just pouted at Lance until the boy met his eyes, and then proceeded to roll his. "Loser," Lance muttered, kissing him gently.   
It was just one, short kiss. Then Keith was happy. He flopped backwards.   
"Was that all you wanted?" asked Lance incredulously. Keith smiled. "You dork, honestly! I lost a game for that!" Keith just shrugged and gave him a wink, which shut the tanned boy up real quick.   
Keith picked up his long forgotten book from earlier that day and was just happy there; legs intertwined with Lance's. The sun was warm and pleasant even though it was the peak of winter.   
Suddenly the door to the dorm bust open. Keith didn't even look up from his book.   
Hunk and Pidge gawked at them. "You two ARE having sex!"   
Keith looked up lazily.   
"Really? Lance, you should have said something. I would have put my book down," I said casually.   
Lance snorted, still playing the video game.   
"I'll find you- I'll catch you! I swear-"  
"If it's the last thing you do!" Keith mocked Pidge, who stormed out just as Keith and Lance high-fived. Hunk gave them a thumbs-up before following Pidge.   
Keith didn't leave Lance, Lance didn't leave Keith; they just sat with each other. Lance fell asleep at midnight and Keith, who spent the whole 24 hours of New Year's Eve awake, binge watched Cowboy Bee Bop, looking like a caterpillar. He held a blanket around his head holding it under his chin, the material pooling out around him.   
He more often than not looked across at Lance, who was sleeping peacefully.   
Keith was staring at him when the tanned boy stirred, pulling Keith down next to him, hugging him tightly.   
Keith broke his tradition- but he made the sleepy negotiation that cuddling up next to Lance was better. 

They woke, the sun rising above the window sill, peeking out. Lance ruffled Keith's mullet, and then marvelled in it. "I could do magical things to you,"   
Keith, even in his sleepy and hazy mind, blushed profusely.   
"I mean, I meant your hair, but that too," Lance said, half closing his eyes and smirking.   
Keith gave a growl.   
"God, you're so hot when you're angry from being woken up," Lance muttered. Keith glared at him.   
They stayed there until Keith could bare keeping his bleary eyes open for longer than a blink.   
"I'm gonna go shower," He muttered, though didn't move from Lance's embrace. Keith looked up at the other boy. "You're welcome to join," he said. He was sure Lance blushed. He extended a hand and Lance took it, walking slowly to the bathroom.   
Lance quietly undressed Keith, and Keith returned the favour, and soon they were both naked. Keith was too tired to register this fact fully, but instead focused on Lance's hands in his hair as he washed it.   
Keith was gently resting his head upon Lance's sternum, the long fingers rubbing products into his scalp in a terribly therapeutic way. Lance was gently humming a soft tune, and Keith put his head against the boy's shoulder.   
Keith began humming with Lance and rinsed out the rest of the suds from the brown haired boy.   
And soon they were belting at the tops of their lungs.   
"BABY, CAN'T YOU SEE," they yelled, singing the Britney Spears classic.   
It wasn't as sexual as Lance may have initially thought it'd be, but this was far better. 

-

Preparations for the big event began once they'd gotten permission to use the space investigation lab for their "conducting of an experiment".   
Keith and Lance were in charge of decorating ("You're gay, you know your way around decorations, right?"- they both groaned at this), Hunk and Pidge in charge of food and Shiro and Allura were bringing anything else that was necessary for a bomb New Years' party. They had made it an open invite, so they expected more than half their side of the campus to show.   
They expected wrong. The news of a party spread like wildfire and people came with drinks, drinks and more drinks. Soon it was a very full room of very drunk young adults grinding. The music was loud and the news was playing announcing the fireworks and other various celebrations around the world. In the hubbub of the party, Keith often found himself no longer standing next to Lance. Keith wanted to stay with Lance majority of the night, but got dragged into a conversation with some guy.   
The guy had blonde hair and very pale skin, and was quite drunk, so Keith was quite upset when he got shoved up against a wall.   
The guys hands were all over him and Keith struggled from his grasp, but the guy just grabbed him again, touching him where he definitely did not want to be touched. The guy's alcohol ridden mouth was slobbering all over Keith's, and he felt like gagging. Until he saw Lance from a distance. 

Lance bore an expression that could break the coldest heart. It was a mix of betrayal, anguish and anger. Lance ran off, and Keith desperately tried to fight the guy off, calling out to Lance for help. The guy was about to drag Keith to a more private area but thankfully, Hunk's strong hand fought off the guy, who got promptly removed from the party, and was handed over to the campus police.   
Keith ran to every place he could think of that he could find Lance, but to no avail. Until he ran into Pidge.   
"Pidge! Where's Lance?!" he asked frantically.   
"Far away from someone like you," they snarled. Keith was on the brink of tears. "You don't understand, that guy-,"   
"I don't want to hear it, and neither does Lance. Leave him alone," they stormed off, leaving Keith very broken.   
He couldn't find Lance, or anyone else of his friends. He shot Lance a billion texts explaining what happened, but they wouldn't go through. Twenty minutes later, he received a message. 

Lance Sanchez (smexymanpuns) has blocked you from texting, calling and videochat. To reconnect with this user you must resubmit your code of conduct and a friend request to user. 

Keith felt the tears slowly burning up, but he suppressed them. Lance was being unreasonable. Keith just needed to find him and explain- he was almost raped, and would have been if Hunk hadn't have intervened. Lance had to understand. Keith looked all around campus, finding Shiro.  
"Shiro!" Keith called. Shiro ran to him, looking concerned.   
10!   
9!  
8!  
"I'm so confused, I heard it from Pidge and then from Lance and then from Hunk, but are okay?"  
7!  
6!  
"Yes- yes I'm fine but where's Lance?"   
5!  
4!  
3!  
"Shiro?"   
2!  
1!  
Shiro looked away. "He left. He's on his way to the airport, I think he's going home,"   
HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	8. Keith doesn't quite know what to do with himself at this point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hahahaha life is pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with more pain for yall *guiltily finger guns*

Lance had left- it was official. No specific return date, the Cuban boy left for Arizona. Keith had been told by Hunk, who had tried to tell Lance the truth but Lance wouldn't discuss Keith with anyone- even Hunk.   
It had been a whole week since Lance had left.   
And Keith couldn't do anything except mope. He didn't leave bed most days, and when he did it was to shower or because Shiro forced him.   
He was innocent.   
He had done nothing wrong.   
But Lance would have none of it. Keith could understand why- it was just incredibly frustrating and terribly annoying of him.   
As Keith scrolled down his phone absent-mindedly, he saw that the threads of his friendship bracelet were coming undone. His heart was beating fast as an idea came to him.   
Maybe Lance wouldn't listen to him…   
But Telise would.   
He quickly hand-sewed the bracelet so it was stronger (a skill he had learnt from his grandmother from Ukraine) and rushed out to see Shiro studying.   
"Dude, you're alive- holy shit, and not moping! What happened?!"   
Keith shot him a steely glare.   
"I'm going to Arizona," Keith said bluntly.   
Shiro's eyebrows shot up. "What? Keith, you can't,"   
"Why not? School's not officially back yet, and I need to explain to him what really happened!"   
Keith spent all afternoon on his laptop, booking flights. He even queued a hotel room… Just in case he wasn't welcomed. His flight was first thing the next morning.   
He hadn't slept very much that night- worrying about Lance's and his future. Keith was so in love with him, even now. He wanted, no, needed to make things right.   
He stared at his phone, reading his instagram notifications.   
3:33AM   
Lanceyaboi has blocked your profile, Keith Kogane.   
You stared at the profile. So he was online- right now. At the same time as Keith. In Arizona.   
Keith felt himself tear up. He couldn't fill the void that Lance had left in his heart since the tall, tanned boy had left.   
"I miss you," he said almost inaudibly to the blank screen, in between sobs and feeling all too alone. 

-

Keith had never felt so anxious in his life. He took a cab from the airport to right outside Lance's house. Was he even home? He had found someone new? Would Lance's family just deflect him?   
He gradually walked to the door, hands shaking. He gingerly touched the metal of the doorknocker as if it were boiling hot, his head spinning. He felt faint. He knocked three times.   
Somebody was home- the was a small silver Corolla out the front.   
Telise opened the door.   
"Oh. It's you," she said. "I know you. I don't think you'd really do that to Lance- you told me you love him. You have five minutes to explain yourself, and I will see if you still deserve him," her eyes wandered to the red strings wrapped around his wrist. "You kept it on!" she said, a small smile on her face. Good start. Her accent was thick, and Keith didn't know if she'd get everything he said, but it was worth a shot.   
"Telise, first of all, thank you. But of course- I'd never do that to Lance. Your brother is the greatest person I've ever met and what happened to me that night was not what I wanted. I didn't even know the guy- he just started kissing me and I tried to get him off me but he was too strong. Lance wouldn't hear it from me or any of my friends and I just need him to know that I will always love him and that it wasn't my fault or my choice," Keith let out an exhale, a few tears slipping from under his eyes.   
"Oh, you're crying," she said gently. She reached up and wiped the tears off his face. "Come in, come in. We knew you'd come around one of these days, so we have the guest room ready. Lance isn't home, he's out shopping with-,"   
"What are you doing here?!" hollered Emil, ready to fight Keith.   
"No, detener!" she yelled.   
"Por qué?" he asked, angry but gentle. He turned to Keith. "Why are you here? You destroyed Lance, do you know that?"   
Keith stammered, tears stupidly still flowing from his eyes. "I-it's wasn't my fault, I was being harassed. Lance j-just caught me at the wrong time," he said, trying to hold in his sobs.   
"Why should I believe you?"   
"Because I told you I love him- and I do; more every day. I just need him to know the truth," he hadn't noticed Telise holding his hand; her small fingers wrapped around his.   
Emil now looked sympathetic. "Lance is out… I mean, he won't be back for a few hours but when he comes back, you've got me and Telise to back you up, bro," Keith smiled and gave him a hug.   
They decided to just hang out until Lance was arriving home.   
They discussed New Year's, and Telise fell asleep in Keith's lap, her pretty little legs dangling over his knee and her back up against his chest.   
"Dios, you were almost raped?" Emil said. Now that Telise was asleep, Keith had gone a little further into detail.   
"Yeah, I guess. Lance just won't hear me or anyone out,"   
Emil went red. "So it's Lance we should all be mad at, not you,"   
Keith laughed. "No, no. It wasn't either of our faults. Just a miscommunication," Keith looked out the window, and saw a car pull into the driveway.   
His heart thrust into his ribcage.   
"Are they here?" Emil asked him. "Jesus, you're pale as a ghost. You'll be fine,"   
Keith doubted that. His mother was first in, then Lance's sisters, Nico, Jace and then finally, Lance walked in, holding several bags of shopping.   
Keith met eyes with Lance's mother first. "Hijo," she said turning to Lance. "Put the bags down. Go into the living room,"   
"Por qué? No me importa ayudar," he replied, settling the bags down on the table. Keith felt like laughing- Lance was still a generous, oblivious dork.   
Finally, Lance looked over and locked eyes with Keith.   
"What the hell are you doing in my house, with my family?" he said, low, dark and filled with a sudden rage.   
Telise stirred. "Keith?" she asked rubbing her eyes. "What's going on?"   
"Telise? What-," Lance looked confused, but mostly heartbroken. To see his innocent little sister in the lap of his assumed betraying and cheating ex-boyfriend, must have been rough.   
"Oh, hermano," she said , bouncing up from Keith, and dashing to Lance. She beckoned him to crouch down and she grabbed his ear.  
"Aye-," he said, but she hushed him. She whispered to him everything that had happened. His eyes widened by the second.   
"Oh, Keith," Lance said, looking even more heartbroken. "I'm so sorry,"   
His mother popped her head in.   
"How about you both go for a long, celebratory walk, considering you've made up,"   
Lance looked unsure, but soon enough his mother was pushing them out the house and onto the street.   
"Don't come back until everything is resolved," she instructed.   
The last thing Keith saw was Telise's encouraging smile.   
Lance walked at a steady pace that Keith copied, walking side by side.   
Keith extended a hand for him to hold, but Lance looked away and put his hands in his pocket.   
"I don't know if this can continue," he said, looking out at the sun, now hanging pleasantly in the sky. Keith's heart pounded suddenly.   
"What do you mean?" he asked, putting his own hands in my pockets awkwardly after being denied.   
"What do you think it means?" Lance snarled. "I ran away from you, I didn't even ask for an explanation, and you were almost raped, Keith, you were being non-consensually harassed and I didn't try to help you, and you had to come find me to explain. I can't continue being something special to you, I'm sorry,"   
Keith couldn't move; he was paralyzed with pain. His mouth was open, hanging, his lips parted. Almost inviting.   
Keith couldn't wish for anything more than for Lance just to say "Screw it," and kiss him hard on the mouth.   
But he didn't.   
Lance just kicked at rocks on the ground, breath clouding in front of him from the cold.   
"But- I don't care about that anymore, I just-," Keith tried, but Lance wouldn't have it.  
"I care! I know you just want us to get back together, forget it all happened. Because you're so forgiving, so kind. But I can't forget that I thought more of myself than you, that I just dropped you so quickly and didn't trust you! I can't date you, let alone marry you with that guilt!"   
Marry you. Something Keith had only thought about late at night, but subconsciously always wanted.   
"You're either going to break up or marry him, you know that, right?" Hunk had said.   
Oh, the irony. Keith had been so certain is would be the latter. But he was obviously so wrong.   
Lance looked away from Keith's tear stained and heartbroken face.   
Lance felt like he was looking at a puppy he'd just kicked. What a suitable metaphor, Lance thought. Keith was exactly like a kicked puppy in this moment. And it was his fault.   
"I should go," Keith said quietly, sniffling. "I love you, I always will," He said, walking off. Keith didn't know where he was going, nor how long it'd take to get there. But he was leaving. He turned to face Lance one last time.   
"Tell Telise I'm sorry, would you?"   
And he walked. Walked far. 

-

He didn't know how long it'd been, he had left his backpack at Lance's house, which held his laptop, his phone charger and other overnight stuff. Thankfully he had his phone and his wallet on him, he'd taken that with him. He walked around, from town to town, finding the hotel he was staying at. He checked in, taking the elevator up to the third floor, room 413. He plonked down and sat on the bed, contemplating his next move. At this point, he just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up. But before he could, he grabbed his phone and cancelled the second seat on his return flight.   
He sunk down into the covers, dissociating from the world and his pain by falling asleep. He woke up at 3am, cursing himself for falling asleep at one o'clock in the afternoon.   
He looked at his phone. 

galacticdad: I'm so confused keith are you alright   
galacticdad: pls tell me you're okay 

beautyofthesoul: keith hunk told us what happened tell me you're okay 

foodstuffsfam: keith it's okay just tell us you're alright and that you've gotten back together with lance

science_is_my_sexuality: keith pls we're worried about you 

He considered what he should say. 

lowercaseisanartform: lance doesn't want to be with me anymore. I'll be back later today. 

And from that he ignored the buzzing of his phone. 

-

He made his way to the airport, hailing a cab at two that afternoon. His phone was long dead, but he purchased a new one from the airport. He'd get his laptop back one way or another- he'd get one of the others to transport it via Lance.   
He plugged in his phone as he waited for his flight.   
He scrolled through his camera roll, looking at photos of Lance.   
Ones of kisses on cheeks and smiles and another course of events. Dumb snapchats that he'd saved and screenshots of their weirdest and most insightful conversations. He had to flick away a stupid tear as they announced my flight.   
He boarded the plane, and considered silently what Lance was doing right now. Was he happily helping his parents? Was he reading Telise a story in Spanish? Was he playing soccer with Nico?   
Was he crying? Did he have regret about dismissing Keith like that? Was Telise upset with him? Did she even care?   
His thoughts consumed him all the way back to college.   
He walked into his dorm, only to be greeted by solemn faces and warm hugs. He didn't expect any sort of reception when he got home and kind of wanted to be alone, but he accepted it. Allura gave him a knowing hug, along with Pidge (surprisingly enough), Hunk and Shiro.   
He didn't cry, thankfully he'd used up all his tears.   
"He has to come back eventually, I know him. He won't give up his education just because he's at odds with you,"   
Keith shrugged. "It's not like I really care at this point," he said quietly.   
Shiro snorted in disbelief. "I doubt that,"   
Keith shot him a glare.   
They asked him what happened and they listened to him with intent. They agreed to let him be for the afternoon, thankfully. It wasn't that Keith didn't want them around, he just wanted to become non-existent. No longer burden anyone. 

Everyone except Shiro left, but he just patted the sad boy on the back and said to tell him if he wanted anything. 

He contemplated just about everything he knew, sitting awake on his bed well into the night, drifting between sleep and consciousness. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to exist though he didn't want to die.   
The all too familiar feeling. 

-

It didn't take long for Shiro to pick up the symptoms, so when he sat him down in the kitchen after three days, Keith knew what he was doing.   
"Look, I know you don't want to do anything, but school goes back tomorrow, so we're going to try and cheer you up," he explained.   
"I don't-,"   
"I know you don't want to go out or anything, but Hunk's throwing another party tonight, so we're going to go, even if it's just for an hour or two,"  
A party. There'd be plenty of alcohol there… right?   
He wore black skinny jeans and a plain white tee shirt, his hair messy but in a suitable way. Shiro had managed to get him to cut it, his mullet now gone. He looked at Shiro tiredly.   
"Do I really have to go," he asked.   
"Yes. And no drinking," Shiro said sternly.   
Good thing Keith had never been one for rules.   
He arrived at Hunk's dorm, unsurprised that Lance still hadn't come back from Arizona yet.   
He wandered over to the small table that held the bottles.   
He poured the cheap liquor into a cup and drank it straight. He didn't want to just get drunk, he wanted to pass out. Alcohol poisoning. He wanted to just forget, lose control. He wanted to not talk to anyone ever, not just get a little tipsy and end up flirting with everyone. He wanted to just sink into the floor and never get up. 

-

He woke up the next morning with a killer headache, and a dry mouth. Shiro walked in, hearing his groans as he woke.   
"You idiot. I told you not to drink,"   
"Have I ever obeyed a single rule in my entire life?" Keith retorted, squinting his eyes shut.   
Shiro's frown softened a little. "Touche,"   
"I just thought I'd let you know there's aspirin in the kitchen and a Latino in Hunk's dorm again,"


	9. Keith doesn't have to deal with his emotional baggage if he can bury it in alcohol… right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dis boi i s2g
> 
> this is more of a short filler chapter but it has some backstory of keith and shiro and shALLAT BECAUSE I'M TRASH

Keith drank. A lot.   
Weeks passed- the only time he saw Lance was from a distance was in class and when he was at one of Hunk's parties. They didn't even wave at each other, just averted gazes and occasionally glared.   
Keith's grades began to drop, and so did his mental state. He knuckles began to get bruised and bloodied up from punching his dorm wall. He only wore black and took up smoking again. He didn't talk to Shiro about his problems, like he'd been asked to do. He was more often than not smoking outside the science buildings, bottle in hand. 

The last time he'd been like this, he'd been seventeen. He'd been in America, only there for a few months. He spoke English well, but with a thick mix of a Korean and Ukrainian accent. He had dressed the same, always until Shiro found him one day.   
"Oi!" he had heard.   
He'd looked to where he heard the masculine voice, and was met with a pretty nice face.   
"You shouldn't be here," said the guy, his tone a little softer.  
"Fuck off," Keith replied.   
"Look. I know why you do this. I've watched you. You worth more than this," Shiro tried to console him. Keith just dragged out more smoke from his cigarette.   
"Fuck you, you don't even know me," Keith said dismissively.   
Shiro angry took his jaw. "Don't give me that shit," he said, taking the drag away from Keith. He put it out against the wall and then threw it far away. He held out his hand. "Flask. Now,"   
Keith was a little intimidated, quite frankly, so he reached inside his jacket and pulled out the silver bottle, giving it to Shiro.   
"What even is your name?" Keith asked angrily.   
"Takashi Shirogane, but you can call me Shiro. And you're going to get better. And you're going to get into college. You're going to have a future,"   
Shiro had promised him great things. And for the first time, he actually had support to fulfil those promises.   
Junior year was looking up. Shiro had three friends, Allura, Pidge and Hunk.  
They were all unique and amazing, and were willing to support Keith. They helped him get through his depressive episodes, stopped the scars and helped him heal.   
"Can we ask you something?" Shiro had asked him, on behalf of the group. "What happened to make you that way?"   
The whole group looked at him intensely.   
"I'm gay. My family hates me for it," 

After he had come out to his new friends, they became extremely close. He dated once, a guy called Toby. It didn't last long, but they were there to ease Keith into relying on them, not alcohol to get through his issues. 

And for the first time since then, Keith couldn't just rely on his friends anymore. 

-

As time rolled on, even alcohol stopped curing his pain. Every time he saw Lance, it caused to think about what had happened.   
So at parties, he began to flirt. And slowly but surely, he became quite renowned for giving an easy and good fuck. Within weeks, Keith had been with every one that would have him, drowning his sorrows. He missed Lance. He missed being with Lance. But Lance didn't want him. Lance had rejected him.   
One night he was absorbed in the thumping music, deeply kissing, or basically playing tonsil tennis with some guy from the biology class he'd dropped.   
The guy smirked at him and suggested going to his dorm, but Keith declined. He wasn't feeling it tonight. He simply just took a bottle of some cheap liquor and ascended the stairs, the world spinning beneath his feet. He sat on the roof, not expecting to hear shuffling a few tiles down.   
"What the fuck?" screeched a guy. Keith squinted in the dark. For a fleeting moment, he thought the shadow was Lance.   
"Matt? Matt Holt?" he laughed. Matt had been his part time roommate for a while whilst he was minding Shiro's stuff for a month.   
He laughed. "Kogane? Bro, you just scared the living shits out of me," He extended a hand to Keith. "How's life?"   
Keith shook his head. ""Pretty shit," he took a swig from the bottle, before it was pulled from his grasp and thrown across the open pathways beneath him.   
"I remember you and your addiction. You're relapsing, aren't you?"   
It was fairly blunt, in typical Matt Holt style. Keith's attitude darkened. "I'm fine,"   
"I call bullshit. You're relapsing, because of what happened with Lance, aren't you?"   
Keith looked at him, awestruck. "I am the Legendary Matt Holt. I know all," his words were not as much of a consolation as he seemed to think they would be. Matt continued.   
"Actually, Pidge knows all. I'm just my baby sibling's sidekick," he said, shrugging. "But, this is about you. You're in a lot of pain, my friend. It's written all over your face. But alas, don't worry, my dude. Lance misses you too. A lot. But you have to wait. Lance will eventually pluck up the courage for an apology," 

The rest of night, Keith spent with Matt. Matt, being a senior, had a surprising amount of confusion going on with himself, that Keith ended up solving. Matt had just returned from England on an exchange program, and broke it off with Shiro when he left. But now that he was back, and saw Shiro with this other girl of all things, and was confused. And once he got to know Allura, and they worked together in the same classes. And within the few weeks all three of them had gotten closer, Matt found himself no longer just longing for Shiro; but for both his friends. And Keith found himself giving Matt more advice than the other way around. 

And made it sure that no-one gave them shit once all three of them starting being more open about their relationship. 

-

Keith's grades were getting only worse, and his teacher began pulling him up on it, making him aware of the consequences of his GPA going down. Whether it was the ditching class to smoke, or the fact he caught up on his sleep on the rare occasion he did attend class, he didn't know. But he couldn't face the world when the one person who swore they'd never give up on him, had given up on him.   
The one person who'd sworn that they'd be okay, that they'd make it through, had lied. 

And it when the letter came to his doorstep saying that he'd been asked to leave the college, he decided he only had himself to blame.


	10. Keith comes to the conclusion that history can and will repeat itself in the best and worst ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst he checked in, he thought of Lance. Whilst he opened the door, he thought of Lance. The whole night he dreamt of Lance. Just the thought alone of reuniting with him made Keith hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER WOOOOT (just kidding lmao there's an epilogue)

Keith had everything packed. He didn't have much, but there was a suitcase with his things at the doorfront of his dorm. He sighed, looking at the bad and let a single tear escape his eyes. 

"Where are you going to go?" enquired a sympathetic Shiro from across the living space. 

"I guess I'll have to stay in a motel and work until I can afford the down payment on a cheap flat somewhere. It's not like I can go home," he held back a sob. "Shiro, I'm never going to get my degree, and I'm never going to get Lance back," he said, more tears staining his cheeks. Shiro walked over and took the sobbing boy in his arms; like a brother would have done. 

"Don't think that. Not even for a second," he said, petting Keith's hair as the latter sobbed. "I know for a fact that Lance wouldn't give up on you like this. That's not the Lance I know. Trust me, he's a good kid. He's not trying to hurt you," Shiro consoled. 

Keith shuddered as he calmed down. "Thank you, sorry, I shouldn't have just sobbed all over you…" he said, rubbing his eyes. 

"None of that. I'm your friend, Keith. You can trust me, with anything," a final pat to the head. "Worst case scenario, I can get you a ticket it Australia and you can stay with my family," he offered genuinely. 

Keith smiled. "Thanks," he grabbed his suitcase and kicked it onto its wheels. "Thanks for being the coolest roommate," he smiled sadly and waved, walking from the dorm. He began his walk to the motel he planned on staying in. 

Whilst he checked in, he thought of Lance. Whilst he opened the door, he thought of Lance. The whole night he dreamt of Lance. Just the thought alone of reuniting with him made Keith hopeful. 

In the vain hope of getting back to college one day, he started doing longer hours at the bar he was already working at. It was enough to get by on, and after hours drinks were free. To make up for the extra rent for his housing he worked at a café by day, and that in conjunction with the bar at night gave him enough to finally get the down payment on a cheap flat downtown, after two months of the dingy motel. 

There wasn't a moment in Keith's monotonous lifestyle that wasn't coloured by Lance. Lance was a constant that between the heavy drinking and making lattes was a hope. 

Deep down, with every week that past and Lance didn't show, the hope got duller. Keith's mind was a knife, teetering on the blade between a trainwreck and a hopeful future. 

It was in the two hours between his shift at the café and his shift at the bar that Matt Holt, in all his glory, showed up at Keith's apartment. 

Keith was not ready. He was drunk, sad and quite literally a mess. Matt took one look at Keith and was suddenly on the phone. 

"You're coming with me, clean yourself up," he ordered. Keith obliged. "What's your bosses number, you're calling in sick today," 

Keith gave him the number, hearing the demands from a distance and changing clothes. Matt shoved three bottles of water down his throat before leading him down to his car. 

"You need to fucking clean up your act," Matt chided. "I get that you miss Lance, but really? It's been, what, almost four months since you broke it off? I hate that he's so stubborn, but he definitely wants you back, I mean he's doing almost as bad as you right now,"

Keith looked at him, eyes wide. "So where are you taking me?" 

"Back to campus," 

"I'm not allowed," 

"Fuck the rules, you're my plus one," 

"Campus isn't a VIP bar, Matt," Keith smiled. It had been a while, but he managed it. 

By the time they made it to campus, Shiro was out the front. Keith hugged him, and Shiro returned it gently, before ripping Keith off him like Velcro and smacking him in the back of the head. 

"Ow! What was that for?!" Keith yelled, feeling the sore spot on his head. 

"For becoming a drunken mess, Keith! You promised you'd be okay!" 

Keith just glared him. He probably deserved it though. Pidge and Hunk did a similar thing when they saw him again. 

But just for the day, he was back with his friends. Allura was in Senegal for a cultural holiday, but the group skyped her to say that Keith was okay. 

But the entire day, one question was on his mind. 

The group sans Allura and Lance were sitting in Pidge's dorm, drinks on offer but Keith was strictly forbidden. Keith was happy, for the first time since Christmas. 

"Where's Lance?" he asked, forgetting everything, wrapped up in the moment. Because for one second, they were still together. It was five months ago, sitting together in the science lab, talking about Christmas plans. 

And Shiro and Matt, who were holding hands and talking softly as the day wound down, looked up at him. 

"We're not sure, but he had a lecture. Human sciences, I think," Shiro said. 

"Babe, you said 'we'. That's so cute," Matt pointed out. Shiro blushed and Matt just giggled and kissed his temple. 

"Gross," muttered Pidge from the other side of the room. 

"Fuck off, you're just jealous," Matt chided his sibling. 

"Jealous? Excuse me, me and space are in a loving, monogamous relationship thank you very much," Pidge retorted. Keith laughed. Hunk did too. 

"Anyways, there's a campus party on tonight, it's a massive deal. And you're coming, Keith, because screw the rules. Also, I'm baking for it, and I need your support for my tandoori chicken bites!" Hunk said happily. 

"Sure thing," Keith agreed. He could only wear what he had on to the party, but it was just a black shirt with black skinny jeans. 

Hunk was right; it was a massive ordeal. It was held in the quadrangle, tables set up with all of Hunk's food set out on it. And sweet, sweet alcohol. Keith thought bitterly of Lance as he took the bottle of tequila and sipped from it straight. He grimaced, but it did the trick. Keith was knock out drunk within the first hour of the party. He tried Hunk's food and gave the guy an appreciative thumbs up, vision cloudy. He didn't stop drinking, the loud thumping music taking him back to the night he met Lance. 

And soon, Shiro found him, distantly chiding him for getting so drunk. He was told to go back to Shiro's dorm until Shiro could take him home. 

And so with a blundering walk and a lazy smile, he emerged from the quadrangle and into the twisting corridors of the dormitory complex. He turned a corner and tripped, falling into someone's arms. 

"Sorry, I didn't see you," Keith slurred out, not making an effort to move. His saviour was silent, as if in shock. But the arms, tanned and pretty, hoisted him bridal style and began walking away. Keith hiccupped and buried his face into the figure.

The person was quiet, but soon strong arms dropped him into a bed, and Keith was asleep, dead to the world style. 

~ 

Keith jolted awake. He sat up, but regretted it as he felt his head, the pain unimaginable. He felt for his phone on his bedside table, but quickly felt that not only his phone, but the table was missing. Opening his eyes a fraction, he realised. 

He was not at home. 

He racked his memory, trying to figure out where the fucking fuck he was, and noted two things. 

There was a picture of him and Lance on the table on the other side of the bed. 

He was surrounded by the fluffiest cushions he had ever seen. 

His eyes widened, and as if on cue, Lance walked in, standing at the doorway. "You're awake," he said flatly. 

"Sorry, I'll go-," Keith started but Lance interrupted. 

"Stay," it came out as a plead. "I know my apology won't mean anything to you, but, I know what really happened that night, and I'm sorry I didn't trust you. I'm sorry that it took so long for me to say sorry. I get it, you're mad, and I would be too, because I was a huge dick, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I let my guilt come between us, and I'm sorry that I let you get wound up in your own issues, and I was too scared to show you that I cared. I'm sorry that I broke up with you, and then was too chicken to tell you I missed you," Lance rambled, but Keith just gaped at him. Lance stopped abruptly meeting his eyes. 

"I thought you were upset at me," he uttered, a soft, tinny voice. 

"No! I thought you were upset at me,"

"I mean, I was upset that you let me go, but I would have taken you back within the minute you broke up with me," Keith said honestly. "I was so lost without you," he said gently. 

Lance stepped closer. "And I you," he was looking at Keith's lips, but Keith ignored him. Lance stepped closer still, gaze never straying, hair falling in front of his eyes. He held Keith's chin gently

Keith hesitated. "Do you love me?" his voice cracked. It was question of such intense meaning and could brighten one's heart or shatter it, once and for all. Lance's eyes lifted to Keith's. 

"More than anything in this life, or in the next. I'll wait for you, no matter where you are. I'll care for you and provide for you and my love for you will never cease. It never has, and never will," Lance said, voice a song, the melody that flowed through their mouths as they kissed, long and slow and reminiscent of so many months ago. 

Keith's head ached, Lance was tired. But when they detached, for the sole purpose of breathing, they lay in peace, searching the other's eyes for the answers to every question they'd ever asked because surely they'd find it there. Lance hands wandered Keith's face, as if reminding himself that yes, Keith was his again, and yes, Keith loved him still, if not more so. They were home. They had the other again; two fractured people becoming whole together, forever still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll see you for the last addition to this fic! anyways, I think I'll do a private school au victuri fic next hmmmmm 
> 
> thanks for staying so far, hope you've enjoyed!


	11. Keith's life gets significantly less shitty (epilogue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOOTH ROTTING FLUFF AHEAD. YOU MIGHT CRY AT THE END I CRIED WHILST WRITING IT.

It was that day that they both did nothing; they sat together, or more laid, nothing said except mumbles of 'I love you' and 'I never want us to be apart again' and 'we won't'. 

Nobody questioned it when both of them were missing for the next few days either. Keith had to go home, but Lance refused to be away from him and followed him to his flat, where they slowly began to process that yes, they had each other again, and no, they weren't dreaming.  
�As they were driving back to Keith's flat, Keith was played with the necklace Lance had given him all those months ago. 

"You kept it on," Lance said, the sunset hues hitting his face and making him look like deity. 

"Of course," Keith said quietly. "I never took it off," 

They held hands over the console, smiling softly. 

That afternoon, they were stood in Keith's tiny ass kitchen, making pancakes and kissing. Or more, kissing batter of each other's faces. 

"You're getting pancake mix all over my shirt!" Keith cried, feigning sadness. 

"Maybe you should take it off then," Lance smirked from the other side of the kitchen. Keith just stared at him, teasing as he took off his shirt. Lance blushed slightly but wrapped his arms around Keith's waist and put his mouth dangerously close to Keith's ear, and whispered gently. 

"Let's play a game," he said, breath hot. 

"Hm? Like what?" Keith tried to not crumble. Lance's hands roamed Keith's back, pushing him against the counter. Keith held onto the bench behind him for support.

"Whoever moans first, loses," Lance bit the edge of Keith's ear, causing a deep blush on both their cheeks and Keith biting his lip. 

"Challenge accepted," he said coyly. He flipped their position around and Lance was sitting on the counter, Keith bruising Lance's lips with his own. Keith bit down on the soft pink flesh, and Lance choked back a noise. 

"Not a, ah- moan," he gasped as Keith sucked on his neck, sending shivers down his spine. Keith's kisses travelled south. 

Lance lost shortly after. 

~ 

Keith returned to college online, crying into Lance's shoulder at the realisation he'd have to start the course again. Lance just comforted him and held him. 

~

Lance graduated two years later, and Keith cheered proudly from the chairs. Lance blushed, but couldn't have complained if he tried. 

~

When Lance's mother was diagnosed with cancer, Keith moved into the Sanchez house. And when she passed a year later, both of them stayed for months after. Lance was broken for a long time after, but Keith was understanding and comforted him, and helped him stay healthy through his grief. 

~

It was five years after they made up that Keith shook with fear, anxiety closing up in his chest. He felt the velvet box in his blazer pocket. He and Lance were sitting under the stars after a fancy dinner. Keith looked at Lance, who was looking at the stars. 

"You know, the stars would be so proud to know that their atoms created someone like you," Keith said softly, taking Lance's hand and kissing his knuckles. 

Lance was blushing furiously, and prayed that in the darkness of the night, Lance couldn't see. 

"And I too, am so proud of you. Because from the enchanting, smart and amazingly attractive boy that sat in front of me in college, has grown an even more enchanting, smart and amazingly attractive man. A man I want to be with for the rest of forever," Keith said. He'd recited this a thousand times in mirror, but his voice still shook. He took the box from his pocket, fumbling with the opening, but revealing a white gold band that shone even in the night.

"So, Lance Sanchez, will you stay with me, and be my husband?" Keith asked, his voice trembling, unsure. He knew Lance's answer deep down, but that didn't stop the anxiety telling him otherwise. 

Lance's eyes rolled tears down his cheeks. His nodded once, slowly. Then began feverishly nodding reaching out to embrace Keith. 

"Yes, of course," Lance choked out. Keith smiled and they kissed; and the stars were very proud. 

~

They moved in two weeks later into Keith's tiny flat, but after saving together for a few months, bought a bigger flat not too far from Lance's family home. Lance had found a job there, and Keith could work at a different branch the same restaurant he worked at. Their broke asses couldn't afford a wedding, but promised that once they could, they would. 

~

Most of their arguments were petty things over the stupidest subjects, but them both being hotheads and pathetic, would give the other the silent treatment. Which was usually resolved with angry sex. 

~

When they did get married, Lance wore a white suit with a black bowtie and Keith wore a black suit with a white bowtie. Keith was the first to cry, but he swears otherwise.  
And no, they didn't fuck on their wedding night. They fell asleep at 24/7 McDonalds, whilst hiding from Lance's family at the reception. But there was enough of Lance's family to make up for Keith's family's absence. Shiro, Allura and Matt got married later that year, and it was, in Lance and Keith's opinion, almost as cute as their wedding. Pidge was still single, but had found a girl in their department at NASA that was apparently, the most amazing person ever, named Lisa.  
(Hunk married a chef from downtown New York named Shay two years later). 

~

It was Keith's idea to adopt. Lance was unsure at first, having come from a big family and seeing how much attention kids needed, but as soon as he remembered how broken Keith's family was, he agreed happily.  
They adopted two kids, biological siblings, from Ukraine. The two girls spoke a little English, but Keith ended up digging up his memories of speaking Ukrainian to help them learn English, whilst Lance taught them English and Spanish because why not? 

~

When Dmitry and Lya were six and eight, Keith and Lance took them to Disneyland. Keith stills tears up when he looks at the pictures; his whole family there, and smiling. He finally had a family. Lya just kisses his forehead and chides him for being sentimental, but really she understands how lucky he feels to finally have a family. 

~

Years passed too quickly. Keith, now fifty, was celebrating his birthday with his family, which included Shiro, Matt, Allura, their adopted two sons, Pidge and their now wife, Lisa, Hunk, Shay and their three kids. The group reminisced over the little things from high school and college. Keith, whilst he felt like time was going much too fast, was unbelievably happy. 

~

Keith was seventy when the drinking and smoking from his young years caught up to him. Keith spent the next four years in a lot of pain, but Lance never left his side. Even down to his last breath. 

"You are my stars, Lance," 

~

Lance wasn't far behind, you know what they say about grief wrecking a person. But it wasn't as if Lance went unwillingly. He and Keith were now shining stars in the sky, looming over every other life they'd lead, together.  
and that's all Lance and Keith wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for you read! i hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. twas my first published fic and unbeta'd but hopefully you liked! please comment what you thought of it, i'd really appreciate it so i can write better for y'all in the future!
> 
> thanks again!


End file.
